Gangnam Style
Gangnam Style by PSY ''is performed at Sectionals by the New Directions in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Tina with the New Directions. It is also featured on the album; Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1. After Ryder and Jake consult who's doing the dance solo with Brittany, Finn wishes the group good luck as New Directions take the stage with ''Gangnam Style. Tina takes lead on the song as the rest of the club perform an elaborate dance routine, based around the dance moves from the original music video. The performance features dance solos from Sam (at the beginning), Jake, and Brittany, and confetti cannons are blasted as the performance comes to an end. It proves to be very popular with the crowd but Marley becomes increasingly disorientated from her food deprivation, seeing blurs on the stage before she collapses as the song ends to the horror of Mrs. Rose, Finn, Will, Santana, Puck and the rest of the club as they crowd around to assisted her as the episode ends on a cliffhanger. Lyrics Tina with New Directions: Oppan Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style! New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina: Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina with Kitty and Ryder: Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina with New Directions: Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions: Hey!) Geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions: Hey!) Geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Tina: Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol Tina with New Directions: ka ka ka ka ka! Oppan Gangnam Style Uh Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Uh Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op (New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa) Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina (New Directions): Jeongsukhae (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) boijiman (Oh whoa whoa!) nol ttaen noneun yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) Ittaeda (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) sipeumyeon (Oh whoa whoa!) mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) Garyeotjiman (Oh, oh, oh) (Ah, ah, ah) wenmanhan nochulboda (Oh whoa whoa!) (Ah, ah, ah) yahan yeoja (Oh, oh, oh) Geureon gamgakjeogin (Oh whoa whoa!) yeoja New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina (New Directions): Naneun sanai (Ah, ah, ah) Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai (Oh, oh) Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai (Ah, ah, ah) Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai (Oh, oh) Geureon sanai New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina with New Directions: Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions: Hey!) Geurae baro neo (New Directions: Hey!) Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo (New Directions:'Hey!) Geurae baro neo ('New Directions: Hey!) Tina: Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol Tina with New Directions: Ka ka ka ka ka! Oppan Gangnam Style Uh Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Uh Gangnam Style Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style (New Directions: Bap bap ba ra pa pa) Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba ra pa pa Tina: Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Tina with New Directions Girls (Kitty): Baby baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom (nom nom) Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom (nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom) Baby, baby (nom nom nom) Naneun mwol jom aneun nom (nom nom nom nom nom nom) New Directions: You know what I'm saying Tina with New Directions: Oppan Gangnam Style Bap bap ba rap rap Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppan Gangnam Style Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Bap bap ba ra pa pa Oppan Gangnam Style Uh! Trivia *None of the cast members had ever spoke or read Korean, so they had to learn this song phonetically. *PSY liked Glee's performance of the song. Source Gallery GST.JPG tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco3_1280.jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (1).jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (2).jpg Gangnam444.jpg Gangnamstyle333.jpg Gangnamstyle111.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o6 1280.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o7 1280.jpg Martanafaint.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde